1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a propulsion mechanism for a subcaliber projectile, wherein the propulsion mechanism possesses a close-fitted zone in common contact with the projectile for subjecting a gas pressure-receiving surface to a force generated by the propellent gases; and a tensioning device for the assumption of tensile stresses, with the device being connected with a central carrier component adjoining the projectile body.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A propulsion mechanism of that particular type is, for example, known from the disclosure of German Patent 36 25 730 C2. In this disclosed propulsion mechanism, the tensioning device possesses a large number of individual components which extend between two arresting or positioning regions. The arresting or positioning regions are formed with positioning or arresting means which are fastened at the one end thereof to the central carrier component and at the other end thereof to the rear side of a front flange or shoulder which is provided on the carrier component. Consequently, this propulsion mechanism possesses a considerable number of individual components which necessitate a considerable expenditure of assembly work.